Angel of Sorrow REVISED
by gunman
Summary: Asuka had her mind attacked by the 15th Angel. Shinji spent a month in his Eva. Both events lead to a relationship that benefit them in ways they couldn't imagine. Especially Shinji. OneShot. Lemon.


_**ANGEL OF SORROW REVISED**_

by Axioma

Revised and extended by Gunman

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a long and trying month for the teenage pilot known as Shinji Ikari. Not that he was aware of it. After being trapped inside his Evangelion for an entire month, with no memory of what happened or how he got there, Shinji was slowly readjusting to his life, or what passed for it.

In that time, his beautiful roommate, Asuka Langley Sohryu, had tried to move on with her life. That was... until her altercation with the 15th Angel.

Two weeks into Shinji's 'adsorbtion' by his own Eva, Ariel the angel of birds had attacked.

Asuka was deployed in order to destroy it, but her weapons couldn't reach the Angel as it was in sub-orbit around the Earth. But it's weapons reached Asuka. A powerful ray of light pierced the clouds and washed over Asuka, flooding her mind with a barrage of unwanted images.

However, these images were not the usual ones. They were of her estranged roommate: Shinji Ikari.

In her mind she saw every cruel act, every bullying tactic, every insult and condescending remark she had ever made towards the boy. The sheer cruelty she had inflicted upon the boy ever since their first meeting rushed into her mind. But what was worse, was the fact that Shinji never fought back or seemed to mind. There was no retaliation to be had, either physically or verbally.

Rei Ayanami managed to get the Lance of Longinus and launch it skyward, destroying the Angel with one clean shot, and losing the lance in the process.

Asuka's mind was her own once more, but the obviousness of it all remained. How badly she had treated Shinji, and how he had done nothing to deserve it.

After Asuka and Rei had returned their Eva's to their respective cages, the German redhead went right to see how the attempt to retrieve Shinji was coming. Not being able to be of any real use to Ritsuko and her team, Asuka decided to keep herself busy and started doing Shinji's choirs around the apartment. Which surprised Misato.

She also started reading the bible.

Her conversation with Shinji during the 9th Angel battle had gotten Asuka to thinking about what the Angels were, so she started reading all the available literature on Angels she could find.

She also began praying.

Praying that Shinji would come back to her so that she could apologize to him for all the cruel things she had done to him, and thank him for all the nice things he had done for her.

It was two weeks later when she would receive her chance.

Misato was on the catwalk, crying and shouting at the gigantic Eva, almost begging for 'her Shinji' to be returned to her. Seconds later, the purple Eva literally coughed out the young and very naked pilot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief the second she heard that Shinji was out of the Eva and recovering in the hospital wing.

She rushed over as soon as she found something suitable to wear, her black skirt with a white blouse, and found the First Child already there.

_What the heck is that little doll doing here?_ she mentally grumbled as she waited patiently outside for the blue-haired pilot to leave.

However, when she did, Asuka's anxiousness caused her to be right outside the door when Rei left.

"Good talk, First?" Asuka asked.

"Yes." Rei said, and then walked off.

Asuka just sneered at the girl, then turned her expression into a smile as she walked in to the room to visit Shinji.

"Hey, baka, how's it going?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh.. fine, Asuka. How have you been?" he replied, barely noticing the affectionate use of 'baka' his female roommate had just used. "So, what's been happening?"

"Wondergirl didn't tell you?" she asked, staining to be affectionate with her oft used term for Rei. She did this because she knew that Shinji liked her as well.

"No. R-Ayanami was here when I woke up. I didn't get a chance to ask her all that much."

"Oh, well then, let's see. You've been trapped inside your Eva for a whole month. Wondergirl and I killed another Angel. And I think Misato got back together with Kaji." she said the last part with virtually no surprise, seeing as how she was more concerned with Shinji's well-being than the man who constantly ignored her.

"Oh, well good for you and... A Whole Month?" he gasped.

"You look surprised. What, were you asleep the whole time?" she asked.

"I... really don't remember anything." he said honestly.

Asuka cocked her head to the side as she stared at Shinji. _He really doesn't know?_ she thought. _Maybe he was asleep_. "It's nothing to worry about, you silly baka. Dr Akagi says that you'll be out of here in a couple days. I guess that means we get to have another party!" she cheered.

Shinji smiled at that. In a way, it was good to see Asuka was in her usual high spirits. That and she hadn't insulted him or anything akin to what she had done before since they first met. And he did like the way she laughed and smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Come on, Shinji! Drink up!" Misato shouted as she laughed and hugged the boy tightly.

Asuka grumbled as her so-called guardian smothered the boy in her cleavage.

_It should be my cleavage Shinji has his face buried in. the_ redhead sulked. Suddenly, she balked. _What the... where the hell did that thought come from?_ she wondered.

Of course, Asuka was kidding herself. She knew very well why she thought that.

At first she didn't want to admit it, admit that she missed Shinji or even cared for him. But after her encounter with the 15th Angel two weeks back, she had been doing a lot of thinking and wishing that the Third Child would come back.

And now here he was. Back from the dead, celebrating with friends... and in the arms of another woman.

"Asuka? Are you alright?" Hikari Horaki asked her friend.

"Yeah! Yeah, Hikari! I'm just peachy!" Asuka grumbled as she slammed another soda down her throat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The party had ended just before 10:00, with Toji and Hikari having to half-carry a worn-out Kensuke back to his house. Kaji offered them a ride, which they grudgingly accepted. Ritsuko left with Maya in tow, and Rei was the last one to depart home for the evening. Misato and PenPen had retired shortly after the blue-haired girl had gone.

Even though it was Shinji's welcome back party, the boy pilot found himself taking care of the trash once again. To his amazement, Asuka volunteered to help. Actually, she volunteered to clean up the mess the women had made, which was fair in of itself.

Shinji deposited the trash bag in the garbage chute and headed back to the apartment. However, once he got inside the doorway, he froze. Asuka was standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking him.

"A-Asuka?"

Her face contorted into an upset frown, her lip quivered. She looked like she was about to cry.

Quicker than he expected, the redhead lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his body tightly, crying into his chest.

"Asuka?" he gasped.

"I'm sorry, Shinji! I'm so sorry!" she cried, her hands clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

"What?"

"I treated you so badly, right when I met you. But you were never anything but kind to me! I'm so sorry!"

"Asuka, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do!" she cried, hugging the boy tighter, fingers digging into his skin through his shirt.

Shinji's arms encircled the girl and just held her as she continued to weep. After several quiet and rather enjoyable minutes, the redheaded girl pulled back and stared into Shinji's eyes longingly.

"Shinji..." she cooed softly.

"A-Asuka?" he gasped, seeing a look in her eyes she hadn't before.

"Can you... stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, more than a little shocked at what she was suggesting.

"Yes, Shinji."

With a small nod on his head, the boy found himself being lead by hand to Asuka's room.

Once the pair were nestled down onto Asuka's futon, the redhead snuggled tightly against Shinji, her arms wrapped around his chest to hold him close.

"I missed you, Shinji." she whispered to him.

"I did too." he said as he hugged the girl back.

The pair were asleep within only a couple minutes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since the party, and Shinji and Asuka had grown closer since then.

It was more for Asuka's desire not to lose the boy pilot after revealing that she had feelings for him. Stronger ones, she realized, than for Kaji, which she admitted was nothing more than a first crush.

It was the beginning of the second week, that Shinji suddenly took sick and had to stay home.

His fever was elevated to 101 degrees, he broke out in cold sweats, and he seemed to be in unusual amounts of pain. No one could explain why, and no one could have predicted what would happen when his condition took a turn for the... spiritual.

The rain outside was falling heavily as Asuka returned to the modest apartment that the girl always thought was too small. But it was one she had come to call home. Especially now that she had a boyfriend to call her own.

"Shinji! I'm home!" she called out.

No answer.

"Hmm. Thought he'd be up by now. His fever couldn't have been that bad."

Asuka went over to his door and knocked on it.

"Shinji-kun? Are you awake?" she called out.

No answer.

A sharper rapping was rewarded with a cry from the other side.

"Argh! AHHH!!!" a fierce scream of pain and anguish was heard on the other side.

"Shinji? Are you alright?" the girl cried out, pounding fiercely on the door.

"Asuka! Argh! No! Don't come in!" the boys voice was heard inside the room once more.

"Shinji what's going on?" she cried out again, this time pushing on the door, only to find it blocked. _What, did he put something in front of the door_? she thought as she kept pushing.

"Don't come in!" Shinji cried again. "Argh!"

At his point Asuka was getting very worried.

"Shinji, you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

"Asuka, please just stay away!"

"That's it. I'm coming in!" she cried as she threw her shoulder into the door and forced her way into the small, darkened room, the chair that was propped up against it getting towards the bed. "Shinji?" she called out, but seeing nothing.

It was then that she paused when she heard the faint sniffling of someone in the far corner.

"Shinji?" she asked as she moved closer to the dark corner.

She paused as the flashes of lightning from the outside storm found their way into Shinji's dark corner, the girl gasping at what was illuminated.

In fact, two things.

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried as she moved to the doorway to flick the light switch and illuminate the dark bedroom.

As the light shone into the bedroom, Asuka was able to fully take in all that was there.

Huddled in the dark corner of his own room, Shinji clung to himself, clutching his knees in a fetal position, naked from the waist up, his body glistening with blood, sweat and tears. From out of his shoulder blades protruded two large angelic wings, the pure white feathers stained with blood where they had ripped through the skin on his back.

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried as she moved towards him.

"I'm sorry, Asuka! I... I don't... I don't know what happened... and I...please don't look at me!" he cried, his tears coming down in rivers now. "Please go away. I don't... I don't want you to see this." he pleaded, burying his face in his hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to see these, Shinji? They're beautiful." she said as she bent down to gently stroke his curled up left wing.

"How... how can you say that?" he asked, obviously confused.

"It's pretty easy Shinji. I think it, I say it." she said, as she continued to stroke his wings.

"Asuka... you... you shouldn't..." he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Shouldn't what? Be here for my boyfriend when he's scared, confused and in pain?" she interrupted the boy, pushing the wing gently aside so as to face the boy directly.

"But Asuka, I'm..."

"The boy I care about. The boy who puts the needs of others before his own. The boy who never once got inside his Evangelion out of pride or recognition." she said as she bent down to cup his face with her two hands. "The boy I love."

"I love you too, Asuka. But... this is..."

"Something that we'll deal with. Together." she assured him.

"You promise?"

"With all my heart." she said as she brought her lips against his.

Shinji moved off his crouched and huddled position on the floor and wrapped his arms around the girl's body, holding her close and tightly as their kisses became inflamed with passion.

The lightning crashed once again, the lights in Shinji's room suddenly going out. Asuka, undeterred, caressed Shinji's cheek softly before she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Asuka!" he gasped as he saw her white satin bra.

"This is how much I love you, Shinji." she said, reaching behind her back to unhook the clasps. "It's the only thing I can do to truly convince you that I will never leave you, no matter what you look like or what happens to you." she said as the undergarment fell to the ground. "You're MY guy, Shinji Ikari. And I won't let you face this new... condition, alone."

Shinji stepped up to Asuka and gently touched her cheek. "Am I, Asuka-chan?"

"Yes, my love. I want this, I want you, more than anything else." she whispered to him

"More than Kaji?" he asked as she rubbed her hands over his chest, causing his heart to race.

"That was lust, Shinji-kun. Not love. Not like I feel for you." she said as she dropped her hands to her waist and let her skirt drop to the ground around her feet. She then reached out and touched his right wing lightly, it flinched out of reflex. "I think you're going to have to be on top." she said with a smirk.

Shinji pulled Asuka flush against him and devoured her mouth with his own.

Their passions entwined as both boy and girl became lovers, both granting the other only what was in their hearts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Twenty-four hours later, NERV...)

"What do you mean 'The Eva' did this to Shinji??" Misato shrieked.

"It's the only explanation I can come up with, Misato!" Ritsuko shouted back.

While the two older women argued, Shinji was sitting on the examination table with Asuka sitting very close to him, her arms wrapped around his chest, his left arm and wing enveloping her body.

After a couple hours of becoming one, followed by a deep slumber, the boy and girl were found out by their guardian, who naturally thought she was drunk when she saw Asuka sleeping with an Angel. Of course, when Misato had awoken the next morning to find Asuka cleaning off what bloodstains she could from Shinji's new wings, the older woman fainted.

Hard.

When she woke up she immediately panicked and brought both Shinji and Asuka to NERV for a while battery of tests on Shinji's new condition.

Asuka never left his side.

After several hours of numerous testing, using every machine and method Ritsuko could think of, the blond scientist came up with only one conclusion: that Shinji's month-lone time period in Unit 01 had somehow altered his biology. The effects were apparently a pair of Angel-like wings, not to mention increased strength and stamina (which Asuka could attest to) enhanced vision, and the ability to fly.

The final one being something that Shinji had yet to test.

Despite this, Ritsuko could offer no better explanation for what had happened to the boy.

"There has got to be something!" Misato shrieked.

"There isn't! I've looked!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Do you want to give it a crack?"

"I'll crack you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong is this: Shinji's got a pair of white, bird-like wings! That's what's wrong!" she spat. "And what's more, I don't know how to reverse it! For all I know we'll have to cut them off!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Asuka shouted from the other side of the room.

The two women looked over and saw the redheaded girl clutching tightly to her now angel-winged boyfriend.

"No One's Touching Shinji Or His Wings, Got It?!!!!"

"She was joking, Asuka." Misato assured.

"It. Wasn't. Funny!" the girl stated.

A gentle hug from the boy next to her stopped her ranting.

"It'll be alright, Asuka." Shinji said.

"Are you sure, Shinji-kun?" she replied.

He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sure."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

No other Angels attacked the city after that.

It was a full year before NERV was eventually disbanded and the Eva's were decommissioned.

Shinji and Asuka bought a nice little piece of property in the mountains and settled there, away from the prying eyes of the public. Shinji was able to spread his wings and took Asuka flying regularly, once he had mastered it himself.

The only people who bothered, or made the effort, to visit were Misato and Hikari, and both were able to keep Shinji's secret. Though Hikari politely declined Asuka's offer to let Shinji take her flying.

Years later the pair were blessed with two children, both with Angel wings like Shinji. The only difference is that they were able to pull them into their bodies to fully hide them. They had a boy named Kaworu who had silver wings and a girl named Yui who had pink wings.

For some reason, Shinji felt these were appropriate names.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a while since I updated or posted anything. I'm currently working on updating these stories and I will soon.

This is just a one-shot story I wanted to write up when I first read it.

This story is an extended version of Axioma's own story 'Angel of Sorrow'. I liked the story so much that I thought it was too short and needed to be extended.

So, I wrote it.

Hope everyone enjoyed this story and will give me a good review about what they think.

Also, originally I wanted to add a sex-scene to this, but I decided not to. But then as an afterthought I thought some people would get upset if I didn't, so I did.

It's in the omake below. Enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**OMAKE LEMON**_

"I want this, I want you, more than anything else." she whispered to him

"More than Kaji?" he asked as she rubbed her hands over his chest, causing his heart to race.

"That was lust, Shinji-kun. Not love. Not like I feel for you." she said as she dropped her hands to her waist and let her skirt drop to the ground around her feet. She then reached out and touched his right wing lightly, it flinched out of reflex. "I think you're going to have to be on top." she said with a smirk.

Shinji pulled Asuka flush against him and devoured her mouth with his own.

His wings stretched out and pushed the door to his room closed as Asuka pulled him towards the bed. She laid down first, pulling on his hands to pull the winged pilot onto her body. She pulled his lips to hers, instantly inserting her tongue into his mouth as he laid his body down upon hers. Asuka reached under his arms and ran her fingers across his new feathers as Shinji wrapped his arms around her shoulders so that he could hold her head close to his in order to kiss. She felt a tinge of sadness as she found the edges of his flesh where the wings had sprung from. She was sure it had to be painful to the boy.

They kissed for several minutes, bodies rubbing against each other as they slowly studied each other. Usually this would have freaked the boy out, but as he had other, more biblical, matters to concern him now, it felt good to find solace in the arms of someone who did care for him.

"Mmmm! Shinji!"

"Asuka?"

"Take me now. Make me a woman, my angel!" she gasped.

Her legs spread as Shinji nervously positioned himself before her. She must have sensed his indecision and trailed her fingers across his chest.

"Don't be nervous, Shinji-kun." she whispered to him.

Shinji let out a breath and lowered himself slowly into her body, stretching her as much as he could. She tensed as he pushed in, bringing her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly as she felt him fill to her limits.

"Is it, bad?" he asked her.

"No." she gasped. "It's... my first time."

"Mine too."

"Then be gentle with me."

Shinji kissed her softly as he slowly thrust back and forth, causing her to moan heavily as he did.

"You're so beautiful, Asuka." Shinji whispered to her as he pumped his hips.

"You say that... now, AH! Did you ever think so... before?" she gasped as he leant in to suck on her neck gently. She sucked in her breath and squeezed her inner folds around his throbbing member.

"AAAAHHHH!" he gasped. "Yes Asuka! Oh, God Asuka!"

"I like... the way you think." she grinned as he kept pumping into her.

Her pain had passed quickly, she was now filled with nothing but pleasure. He kissed her lips softly and pulled back slightly as loud moaning filled the room. The only words he could make out were Asuka's requests of faster and harder. She stopped as his pace increased to the point of a jackhammer within her body.

"Don't hold back, Asuka-chan!" he panted into her ear, his own release drawing closer.

Asuka threw her head back and screamed his name, a wave of pleasure surging through her body like a miniature shockwave as her inner muscles closed off and squeezed him hard.

The pair held each other tightly as Asuka pushed back on him, and turned around, her back pressing against his chest.

"Asuka?" he gasped as she lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"You're not finished with me yet, lover." she said, turning around to press her lips to his.

The kiss was brief as Asuka dropped onto her knees in front of Shinji.

"Like I said, you're not finished yet." she said huskily, breathing deeply.

Shinji took the hint as he firmly grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her dripping womanhood. Asuka screamed as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"AH! Don't, Stop! Shinji! Please! Don't! Stop!" she panted as the winged boy pounded her fiercely from behind.

He kept his rhythm as he leaned forward, his hands reaching around to cup her perfectly formed breasts as his lips kissed her silky soft shoulders.

"Are you enjoying this, my sweet Asuka?" Shinji asked as he pulled her off her hands to sit straight up on both their knees.

"Yes, Shinji! You're... you're doing wonderfully!" Asuka moaned out turning her head back to kiss his lips softly. The kiss became impassioned as their tongues got into the act. "Oh! My Angel! I love you so much!"

"You're my Angel, Asuka!" he replied as he kept pumping into her young writhing body.

Shinji held tightly to her body as he came hard, the redhead shrieking as he did.

He held her tightly as their breathing slowed, sweat dripping from their bodies as his hands slowly moved down to trace her stomach and the sides of her waist.

"I love you, Asuka." he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Shinji." she whispered back. "You know... some people might think this is ironic."

"What do you mean?"

"An Angel, making love to a devil. A devil girl, that is." she said with a small laugh.

He kissed the side of her face tenderly. "I never thought you were a devil. Just a girl, whom I love very much."

The pair slowly fell to the bed, Asuka on her back and Shinji on his stomach, her arms pulling the winged boy's head to comfortably rest on her soft breasts.


End file.
